how to woo a lady
by xoitsCASS
Summary: swan queen and red beauty go on a double date. oneshot.


**a/n1: hi! so i wrote this after 2x07 because i love red beauty, and i decided why not add swan queen into the mix? so, what came out of that was: a red beauty swan queen oneshot, yay!  
a/n2: this is a romantic comedy oneshot, which is different from my other two fics, which are all angsty.  
a/n3: review, please!  
a/n4: do read my other fics (facing the past and the curses effect). ;D thanks.**

* * *

"So, a lot has changed since I got pulled into the hat, huh?" Emma Swan sips at her beer as she and Red—no, Ruby; she'll always be Ruby to her—sit at the bar at the diner. "What's going on with you and that pretty girl?"

Ruby grins wolfishly. "You mean Belle?"

"Yeah! That's her name!" She takes a swig from her beer. "Are you two hooking up or something because when you look at her it looks like you see her as the light of your life." Emma chuckles at the thought of her best friend from Storybrooke _finally_ being happy. With a woman, no less.

Ruby shrugs in a noncommittal fashion. "I don't know what's going on with us, actually," she admits. "I think she likes me but her mind is still on… him." She wrinkles her nose, as if she can smell a foul odor. She probably can.

"Well, you obviously like her." She snickers.

"Oh, shut up. At least I'm not pining after the adoptive mother of my kid." Ruby smirks triumphantly when she sees Emma sputter and put her drink down loudly. "Ha, I knew it, and that just proved my point." She sighs then, taking a sip from her martini glass. "I wish women were as easy to get as men. But no, us two had to go after the classy women." She rolls her eyes, as if the idea of them getting classy women is preposterous.

Which, for Emma, it probably is.

"At least your woman doesn't hate you," Emma reminds Ruby.

Ruby rolls her eyes. "Yours doesn't either. She respects you now, after you saved her life? Yeah, she definitely doesn't hate you."

"The thing about Regina is that even when she likes you it still seems like she hates you," Emma whines. "Why is she so complicated? Why couldn't I just… get with August and make everything easy for myself? But _no_, I had to go after the sexy-ass-crazed-Evil-Queen." She huffs and finishes off her beer.

"We need to woo them," Ruby says suddenly. Her eyes sparkle.

Emma scrunches her face slightly at the word before knitting her eyebrows together. "Woo them? Come on, Ruby, I don't think Regina Mills can be woo'd. I mean I can totally see Belle being woo'd, but Regina? Definitely not wooable."

"Oh, come on. It must've been a long time since someone treated her nicely. Give her flowers, ask her on a date. Ooh! I'll ask Belle and we can double!" Ruby was getting overly excited now. In her mind, her plan cannot fail. It's foolproof.

Emma seems to consider this. "Do you think it'll work?"

"I know it will." Ruby smiles confidently, downing the rest of her martini. "First thing tomorrow you're going to march down to Regina's house, give her flowers and ask her if she wants to go out on a date with you. And she probably won't make it easy—" Ruby ignores Emma's snort. "—But you should try anyway."

Emma sighs. "Okay, I'm in. But if this blows up in my face, you're going to be dog food," Emma mutters and Ruby gives her an indignant look. "Sorry, bad analogy." Emma at least has the courtesy to look apologetic. "Come on, Rubes, buy me another drink so I can go buy my lady some flowers and woo her tomorrow."

* * *

"Miss Swan, what are you doing here?"

It's about eleven in the morning the next day, and Emma is completely thankful that she doesn't have a hangover. Hangovers do not suit her, and she wants to do this without a headache. Although she figures she'll probably have one by the end, anyway.

"I came here to talk to you," Emma explains, walking forward to meet Regina on the porch. She holds out the flowers; a bouquet of roses. Four red, three blue, two black and one white; the four colors Emma loves most on Regina. "And I got you these." She nudges her chin toward them.

Regina eyes the bouquet with mild skepticism. "Why?" She crosses her arms over her chest and she leans against the doorframe, exuding sex appeal. Emma's mouth waters slightly at the appealing sight.

"Because I wanted to ask you something," Emma manages.

Regina purses her lips. "Ask me what?"

"Would you… liketogoonadatewithme? Saturday?" She says the words far too quickly, that the actual question itself is jumbled. But she's sure that Regina understood what she said by the way she raises one single eyebrow.

"A date?" Regina repeats, seemingly shell-shocked. "Why would _you, _the Savior and the daughter of my nemesis, want to go on a date with _me,_ the Evil Queen?"

Emma grabs Regina's hands and puts the flowers into them, but she doesn't let go of the other woman's hand. She doesn't know what to say so she says the first thing that comes to her mind. "Because you're pretty."

"You want to date me because I'm pretty," Regina deadpans, voice amusingly flat. She doesn't snatch her hand away from Emma's, as the blonde thought she would. No, her hands grip the flowers.

"Well, yeah," Emma says awkwardly. "And I think everyone deserves a happy ending. I _am_ the White Knight after all, why not be yours, too?" She grins. "Plus, I know you don't hate me after getting me and Snow back," she adds with a bit of triumph in her voice.

Regina sniffs. "That was for Henry."

"You looked like you wanted to hug me when you got me back."

"That's absurd, Miss Swan. You're imagining things. Did Henry ask you to do this? Is it because he wants us to get along?"

Emma shakes her head. "No, I mean… I'm sure he'd be thrilled, because he wants his moms to be happy. Why not together?" She moves a bit closer to Regina. "Go out with me Saturday, please?" She's regaining confidence, and that shows by how her thumb traces the veins of Regina's hand.

With a small huff, Regina concedes. "Very well, Miss Swan. You'll get your date."

Emma's heart thumps. "Good," she says, unable to keep the girlish grin off her face. She drops Regina's hand and starts down the steps. "Oh, and by the way, Belle and Ruby are doubling with us!" She calls this over her shoulder and she can practically _feel_ Regina's glare boring into her back as she walks quickly down the pathway and into her car.

* * *

"Hi, Red," Belle says with a great smile as Ruby walks into the Library. It's not very busy, but it rarely is on a working day. "Coming to look at some books?"

Ruby gives Belle a smile back. "No, actually. I came to talk to you."

Belle tilts her head in the most adorable way. "Oh? About what?"

"Would you like to go out with Emma, Regina and myself on Saturday?" Ruby decides to start off formal, so if she says no she can play it off like she's asking just to ask, but she knows that there's a large flicker of hope in her blue eyes; they reflect brilliantly in Belle's.

"That sounds fun, Red," Belle murmurs.

Ruby feels the need to clarify what she means to Belle. "I mean like a date," she says with finality, peeking through her long lashes at Belle, awaiting the rejection.

"I know," Belle says with a laugh. "That's why I said yes." She leans in a little bit to look at Red with a humorous glint in her eye. "How did Emma get Regina to say yes? I always figured…"

Ruby can't help but chuckle. She definitely picked the right girl. "Emma texted me about five minutes ago, happy as can be, that Regina said yes. Said it took a bit of talking to—and flowers—but it worked. So we're gonna double."

"I think it'll be fun," Belle says as she grabs Ruby's hand, swinging it between them. "I've been waiting for you to ask me for a while. Guess Emma made you… what's the words… _woman up_, and ask?"

"Yeah," Ruby admits, almost reluctantly. She feels a coat of red plaster across her cheeks. "But I finally did it, you know. Do you remember on the first day of Wolfstime when we were down here? That's when I knew that I liked you. Because you cared and because you're selfless."

Belle looks down, abashed. "I already said yes, Red," she murmurs jokingly. "No need to go all out on me. I'm still Belle, you know. Even if we do become more than friends, I'm your friend first."

"I know," Ruby responds and she's sure Belle can hear her thundering heartbeat. After all, that's _all_ she can hear herself. It's rather embarrassing.

"So, Saturday…"

* * *

Emma shows up at Regina's door with a single flower, one red rose. And when the brunette opens the door, Emma's floored.

Clad in a black dress that's deliciously tight around her body and has a slight plunging neckline, Regina looks flawless. Her dark hair is perfect; not a strand out of place. And she's not wearing much makeup, aside from dark red lipstick that plays with Emma's heartbeat.

And that's not even what kills Emma. No, what kills Emma is the shoes. Four-or-so inch Stiletto's that show off perfectly toned, tanned legs.

Licking her lips, she looks up at Regina. "You look nice," she says.

Regina gives Emma a kind of… predatory smile. "Thank you, Miss Swan. You look nice, too." Complimenting Emma seems to put a strain on Regina, for she doesn't think that Emma looks appropriate for a date with her at all. Jeans and a tank top, with her red leather jacket. Common. But she doesn't look _bad_, Regina must concede. Her hair looks perfect as always.

"Not as good as you, but thanks for trying anyway." Emma winks and gives Regina the rose unceremoniously. "Here."

"What a charmer," Regina deadpans, but she ducks her head to smell the sweet-scented flower anyway. To Emma, it's the cutest thing she has ever done in her presence. "It's very pretty. Thank you." Not a lie; she loves roses.

"I try," Emma jokes and holds out her arm. "I'mma try to do this date thing right…so…" She bows. "Milady."

The answering laugh Emma gets in response is almost worth her looking and feeling like a fool. Emma thinks Regina's laugh—her real, honest-to-God-with-no-malicious-intent-laugh—is probably her new favorite sound.

"Let's go, Miss Swan. No use in keeping Miss Lucas and her date waiting." She grabs ahold of Emma's arm and the two walk to the car.

* * *

"You look gorgeous, Red," Belle comments as she and Ruby meet at the diner, waiting for their double-date counterparts. "You really, really do." Belle gives Ruby a smile.

Ruby can hardly speak, for Belle looks every bit the meaning of her name. Both women are wearing dresses, Ruby's more scandalous and red, but Belle's is a light blue and it brings out the aqua undertones in those blue eyes.

"So do you," Ruby manages as she leans forward to peck her date on the cheek. "You always do."

Her reward is a delicious crimson blush that coats Belle's pale cheeks as she turns to look down the sidewalk. Adorable.

"I got a text from Emma, she and Regina just left."

Belle lets out a chuckle. "Emma and Regina… I'd never believe it if I weren't on this date, too."

"Well," Ruby says with a grin, "I always kinda figured they'd happen. I mean, Regina always looks so hot and it's obvious Emma notices. I mean, how often does Emma lose her mind whenever Regina is in close proximity?" Ruby gulps as she finishes her observation, just as she realizes how close her and Belle really are.

"I'm cold," Belle explains as she presses her cheek against Ruby's shoulder, clad in a snug (but completely stylish) jacket.

Before Ruby can say anything, Regina and Emma walk up after getting out of Regina's Benz. It took some arguing before Emma relented and allowed Regina to drive, even though Emma insisted on being the driver.

"Hey, guys," Emma says. "Whoa, Rubes, you look hot. Belle, you too." She grins at her friends.

Ruby tries not to stare at Regina, but fails. "I might have to say you may be out of your league with this one, Em," she says teasingly, giving Regina a small, nervous smile.

"You look quite nice, Miss Lucas. Same to you, Belle," Regina says politely, and though it doesn't sound _too_ unkind, it doesn't sound one hundred per cent genuine, either. "Can we go indoors? It's quite freezing."

* * *

Once inside and seated, Belle and Regina on one side with Ruby and Emma on the other, they get their menus handed to them.

"What do you want?" Emma asks Regina, tilting her head.

Regina looks up from her menu to look at Emma with amused eyes. "Why, Miss Swan," Regina playfully gasps, which shocks both Ruby and Belle into silence, "are you being cordial and buying your date food?"

Emma looks sheepish. "Told you I'mma do this right."

"Well, I for one am going the simple route and getting a cheeseburger and fries," Belle says as she sets her menu aside. She has a real affinity for cheeseburgers, now.

Ruby grins at her. "We should send you to Cheeseburgers Anonymous," she teases as she looks up from her menu for a moment to give Belle a secret smile, before folding her menu and putting it to the side. She doesn't need it anyway. "I think I'll have the same thing."

"I'll be having a salad," Regina announces, putting her menu on the pile.

"And I'll have my _usual_ grilled cheese and fries, with hot chocolate with cinnamon on top," Emma says as she follows suit.

Soon enough, they all get their food and they begin eating.

It's actually not as awkward as Ruby and Emma were hoping. Belle and Regina, despite all that has happened between the two (Belle really knows how to forgive a person!) actually talk about novels and the library. Meanwhile Ruby and Emma just watch in awe as their women eat and chat as if Regina _didn't_ lock Belle up for more than twenty-eight years.

"Well, I must say this has been fun," Ruby says as she sips at her drink once their food is done. They're all too full to even think of dessert.

"It was," Belle agrees with a sweet smile directed at Ruby. "Thank you for inviting me, Red." Nothing but adoration is in Belle's voice. "And thank you Emma and Regina for coming along, too. We should do this again sometime. It was quite fun."

To Emma's surprise, Regina nods. "I must say it was not as bad as I thought it would be." And that's as close to a compliment as they'll be getting, they know it.

"Come on, 'Gina, I'll drive you home." Emma gets out of the booth just as Regina does and she looks down at Ruby and Belle. "Are you two good?"

Belle and Ruby don't look away from each other, but they nod. Ruby feels Emma and Regina's half of the pay hit her hand and before she knows it, Belle and herself are by themselves at the booth. Ruby grins wolfishly. "We should do this again sometime," she says in an unusually shy manner. "But without them."

"I don't know," Belle says with a light chuckle, "it was pretty fun with all of us. But I do think I'd prefer a one-on-one date, too." She reaches across the table to hold Ruby's hand. "Thank you for finally asking me on a date, Red."

"Thank you for saying yes," Ruby whispers. And then she stands and leans over the table, her fingers seeking out Belle's neck as their lips meet.

* * *

"So, did you have fun?" Emma asks as she walks Regina to her door. They're holding hands, and Emma's memory escapes her; when did it happen?

"I did," Regina replies, almost reluctantly. "Like I said, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, Miss Swan. Emma."

Hearing her name in Regina's voice makes Emma's heart sputter. "Is there a chance for another one of… these?"

"What, a date?" Regina moves close to Emma, so close, that Emma can smell the faint scent of apples and wine on her.

"Yes," Emma responds quickly.

Regina chuckles, her face close to Emma's. "I'm sure I can be persuaded."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Woo me, Miss Swan."

And when they kiss, it's everything Emma expects it to be. _I'll woo you all right, Regina._ And funnily enough, she doesn't even care that she has to try with this woman. She's worth it.


End file.
